I Chose Her
by memorylinehyhy
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Mermaid seduces Emma and she falls for it. Regina tries to get rid of the mermaid. It is a Neverland Swan Queen AU. Swan Queen Endgame.
1. Easier to Lie

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hello my lovely people. This is my very first story. I got the prompt from a Tumblr post. Feel free to review

**Pairing: Emma/OC Emma/Regina**

**Rating: T-for language.  
**

* * *

The ride wasn't smooth sailing, in the literal sense. They were all exhausted from the sway of the boat, lack of food, amount of work they have done, the lack of sleep, and just the overall situation. Neverland was turning out as it was exactly promised, a place no one wanted to visit. It was a land that ran by imagination and some minds were too dark to venture.

Emma Swan was leaning over the railing just gazing out, hoping that the sunset would offer some good news. She spotted something that shone like a diamond, it was colorful and moved at a fierce velocity. Either she was hallucinating or that thing just whispered her name, over and over again. "Emma, Emm-mmmaa…" the mermaid said in a sultry voice.

She was most definitely not hallucinating. In front of her swam a mermaid. She had long light blue hair tied up in a ponytail. The mermaid brushed her ponytail in front and to the left side of her breasts. She cocked her hair to opposite side and stared at Emma. Her fin kept moving side to side, almost like waltzing under water. It was a shade brighter than her hair and had silver designs from top to bottom that shown each time she switched the course of her swaying. Her bra was black with silver lace linings, and it had a small shell in between her breasts for an accessory. Her boobs were perfectly round and not so big, about a C-cup Emma guessed. Her eyes locked with the mermaids, two sparkling, big, round, sapphire eyes. "Hello?" Emma hesitated.

"Why hello there Emma," the mermaid cheered.

"Who are you?" A moment of silence took over. The mermaid gazed and finally smiled brightly at Emma.

"My name is Sapphira and I am here to help you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Emma, Emma," she soothed as if she were talking to a child. "So many questions and none of them are relevant. You have to ask the right questions."

"Relevant? What the fuck are you talking about?" Emma clearly exasperated took a deep breath before continuing, "You said you are here to help, do you know where Henry is?"

"I do not, but not to worry I can help you navigate these waters. Merfolk are not so kind to visitors, but you, Emma is a special one." Sapphira dove and swam away. Emma was left with a hundred questions and no answers. The mermaid was shady at best, but there was something to her that had Emma feeling she could trust Sapphira.

Emma paced around the Jolly Roger very confused and found it best to not share her interaction with Sapphira to anyone on the ship. She needed more information before she went around sharing. What was there to share? A mermaid, a mermaid who… she had to admit she found quite attractive. There was something about Sapphira. The mermaid had a smile that could light up the darkest room, but those eyes were the most intriguing part of her. Sapphira had some of the most mesmerizing eyes Emma has ever seen but they had a hint of sadness, a hint Emma had only seen in one other person: Regina. "Penny for your thoughts, dear?" Speaking of the devil, Regina interrupted Emma's thoughts.

"Regina!" Emma shrieked, "What are you, uh, is there anything I could do for you?"

"First, you can breathe and try to relax will you. Second I just came to let you know dinner will be served in 10 minutes."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you."

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina sounded worried.

"I-uh- I'm just worried about Henry." Emma mused.

….Regina squeezed Emma's arm offering her sympathy and demonstrating her understanding. "I know Miss Swan." And so both Emma and Regina walked towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Emma couldn't sleep that night so she went up to the edge of the Jolly Roger and stared at the shining moon reflecting off the water. The moon helped her relax and think a bit, with all the commotion on the Jolly Roger she didn't have any time for herself. She was startled by some movement underwater.

Sapphire commented. "So Emma-tell me"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Emma shouted.

"Oh sorry, did I startle you?"

"No shit!"

Sounding sincere the mermaid commented, "that was never my intention, my apologies."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you."

"You heard me?...Is that so?" Emma questioned as she quirked her eyebrows. Sapphira nodded. "And what exactly did I say?"

"That you are lonely. Emma, I am here to be your friend."

Emma just stared at Sapphira with confused eyes and a frown. Emma looked deeply into the mermaids eyes and realized she was telling the truth. She was indeed lonely, she missed Henry and on top of the Jolly Roger they were making no progress in finding him. Everyone was either fighting all the time or working on the fixing and repairing the ship. The only other person who understood what she was going through was Regina. How was Regina dealing with all of this? Oh! That's right. She spent the whole time taking it out on her parents, the ever optimistic "Charming" Family. It got to the point where Snow and Charming were so extremely annoying no one could stand them. Breaking the silence the mermaid questioned, "Is everything alright Emma?"

"I—uh—I am just thinking." Not wanting to scare the human away Sapphira signal her agreement. They just stood there looking in the direction of one another but not talking to each other. After a while Sapphira noticed Emma's head on the railing, her shoulders mirroring the steady rise and fall of the sea currents. Emma was asleep. Sapphira kept an eye on Emma, making sure she didn't fall overboard. The mermaid heard steps on board and decided it was time to leave. She smiled knowingly for she will return later. After all she was there for Emma.

Regina noticed Emma asleep, she starting tip toeing near the sleeping figure. For a moment she just stood there contemplating. For the first time Emma didn't look like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders in fact it looked like she fell asleep with a smile on her face. After 2 seconds of gazing, Emma started to stir and a frowned appeared on her face. It seemed as though she was entering a nightmare. Regina took this opportunity to wake her up. "Emma, wake up," she murmured.

"HENRY!" Emma shrieked. She threw her arms up as if to catch something and in the process she almost knocked Regina. To avoid any incidents Regina backed away from Emma. Emma was so frightened by her nightmare she became unsteady. Regina noticed that the blonde was about to fall overboard so she hugged Emma to avoid such incident.

"Emma…Emma!" Regina insisted until the blonde looked at her, "Emma wake up. It's okay. You are fine. You are safe. Calm down. Breathe." Regina tried to appease the blonde. Emma was able to get her footing stable. In a moment of gratefulness, she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"Thank you Regina." Emma sighed. They stood there just holding each other, and after a while their breathings became the same. Emma sensed awkwardness creeping in so she tried to let go. Regina felt the change in demeanor and without a single word she let go, but it wasn't without a look of disappointment. Emma noticed but didn't comment on it, fearing that too much had already happened. So instead of dwelling on what had just happened, including the nightmare, she opted to ask about merfolk.

"You mean mermaids? Why do you want to know about mermaids?" Regina commented.

"Uh well you see Regina. I happen to have seen one."

"What? Why? When? Miss Swan please tell me you did not talk to them, they aren't to be trusted. Just ask Hook about what happened with him and Ariel and her precious Kingdom."

"Well you see I didn't necessarily—"

"No. Emma you didn't?" Regina interrupted, "What did she say, more importantly what did she want?"

"Wow. OK. Calm down your majesty. First, I didn't say anything. Second, she said she could help us find Henry!" Emma paused, letting the information sink in. Also she did not want to inform Regina that the mermaid seemed sincere in the fact that she wanted to befriend Emma.

"Miss Swan I know that you are not telling me everything. Does she know where Henry is?" Regina most certainly did not trust this mermaid. She sensed something was off and wanted to find out what that was.

"If she does, she didn't say. You know what Regina, I'm a bit tired. I'm gonna go eat something and possibly take a nap before Mr-leather-pants starts barking orders."

Regina stood there watching the blonde walk away. Sighing she turned around and stared at the sunrise. _Wait? Is that the mermaid. _Regina caught a glimpse of a long blue fin going in the water. Once she blinked the mermaid was long gone before Regina could really look at her threat.

Emma walked along the side of the Jolly Roger. "Emma, it's not true you know?" Sapphira said in hushed tones.

"Ugh. Sapphira, I cannot deal with this stress. I don't have time to talk to you."

"I heard what she told you and it isn't true, you can trust. In fact I know you trust me. I can see it in your eyes. But I understand if you don't want to talk. If you ever need me just call my name. Wherever you are, I will hear you." The mermaid swan away. Emma noticed how graceful and beautiful the mermaid looked. _I can't do this, I shouldn't do this_.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**

**-H**


	2. Sinking Feeling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Everyone. I will continue to update this story. Do I have a specific update day? I do not. It all depends on the reviews it gets. BTW. THANK YOU SO MUCH. To everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed. I truly appreciate each and everyone who takes the time to read this story. **

**Rating: T- for language. **

**Please enjoy the second chapter of "I Chose Her" **

* * *

Regina had told the Charmings and Hook about this mysterious mermaid. "Your precious savior is making all the wrong acquaintances."

"Emma what is she talking about?" asked Snow, motherly instincts taking over, her overly sweet and concerned tone extra annoying. Standing right next to her, Charming just looked confused. "Regina, what is this about?"

Regina couldn't think of the Charmings to be any more idiotic than they were, but since this wasn't about them she voiced her worries while still just making it a simple fact, "Apparently your 'child' has been talking to a mermaid." Regina grimaced at the end of the statement. Snow gasped, and Charming just held onto his wife with a face full of shock.

"Oh dear gods! No, lass," Hook added. Emma had not been ready for the lecture she received. Hook told his sad story of Ariel and her father, the King of the Sea; let's say it wasn't very pleasant to listen to.

"Look love, they are nasty creatures, those bitches are. Once upon a time, I met Ariel. Of course my charmed, and her beauty, it was something meant to be. Well of course I was the one who lured her in," he winked at Emma. "Or so she made me believe," all sense of charm and flirt left his face. The story affected him more than he would let on, "it was all a set up. The mermaids just wanted a catch, sailors they could drown, or just something to mess with. They use their beauty to their advantage in their sick twisted games."

Snow was in tears at that point. Regina knew the story and felt sorry for the pirate. He continued his story with a sigh. "While I was with that rotten fish, having what I would describe as 'the night of my life', her bloody family attacked my ship," the look on his face said more than what his words described. "Before I could defend my crew they took several of my men. Those who took a break from the ship, navigating the island, escaped the slaughter. Once they returned, they helped me repair my ship so we could get out of those waters, as far away from the mermaids as possible."

Emma had to admit, it seemed like a love story gone wrong, a common Romeo & Juliet tragedy. Ariel lured Hook into her side of Neverland, the 'happy and cheery' side of Neverland. It turned out mermaids were looking for 'prey' and Ariel's sisters took half of Hook's crew.

Snow and Charming took over the conversation. They warned Emma of the creatures of that realm. "Really Emma, don't you remember the ogres we faced in the Enchanted Forest? Well Neverland has worse creatures, clearly," extending her arm to point to Hook, "than the Enchanted Forest will ever have." Snow commented.

"Worse," Regina added. "I'm sure, you and Charming remember Ursula." Both idiots shook their heads negating the statement.

"Ha," Hook snorted, "and they say you are evil Regina. They most certainly don't remember Ursula. Perhaps the worst and ugliest, I must add, mermaid out there. Seriously love, don't mess with merfolk." He finishes telling Emma. Of course, Regina worried about Emma, but it would be a cold day in hell the day she revealed her true feelings for the savior. Enough of her worry though, Regina had to concentrate on the real goal, getting Henry back

~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Emma dreamt of the mermaid that night. She hadn't seen, or even thought about calling, Sapphira. Especially not after the conversation she had with her parents, Hook, and Regina. On the Jolly Roger the tension was high; they had yet to come to a consensus when it came to a plan of attack. Maybe Emma could use Sapphira's help.

Emma walked absentmindedly along the Jolly Roger, hoping she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She didn't want anyone to know she was about to talk to a mermaid. She leaned over the railing and mouthed, "Sapphira."

The mermaid's head slowly rose from under the water. Her blue hair was shining brightly, this time Sapphira had her hair down and wore a thin, yet extravagant golden hair band. "You called?" Sapphira's smile warmed Emma's heart. The mermaid was so beautiful. _Wait concentrate, Swan_.

"Uh, yes I did. I sort of need your help. Actually I really need your help but…"

"You guys don't trust me? I get it. I've heard of Hook's story with Princess Ariel. To be fair, Ariel was a young and very immature mermaid. I do feel bad for Hook though."

"Yeah it's quite sad." Emma hung her head over the railing. She looked exhausted and quite aggravated.

"Emma," the mermaid called, "I told you I would help you. In fact I have something for you." Sapphira threw a glass bottle. It landed on the Jolly Roger. Snow and Hook heard glass breaking. "Bloody hell, Swan, what are you doing over there?" "Emma are you okay sweetie?" Both asked at the same time.

"Jesus Christ women. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emma murmured at the mermaid, who in return just giggled. "Ah—Yeah! I'm fine. Everything's alright." She reported. Emma kneeled to inspect the broken glass. There was a piece of paper inside the bottle. She grabbed it carefully making sure she didn't cut herself in the process. "What the hell is this, Sapphira?"

The mermaid sighed, but her disapproval quickly turned into a smile. "Well Emma. Why don't you take a look at it?" Emma did. She unrolled the piece of parchment. Emma's confused frown slowly disappearing as she realized it was a map.

Emma exclaimed. "Neverland's map!" Once she looked up to talk to the mermaid she was gone. "Sapphira? SAPPHIRA?"

"Emma, what's going on?" Emma gasped and turned around to see who addressed her. She didn't need to turn around though because she knew exactly who it was, only one person would use that condescending and yet worrisome tone.

"Regina. Hi. Uh. I have a plan." The crew gathered around all waiting for Emma to tell them the plan. With a map in hand, Hook's knowledge of Neverland, and Regina's magic, they finally came to a consensus.

* * *

**NOTE: I know some of you might hate me. In order for the story to continue there must be a time jump in the next chapter. For those who are reading because of Swan Queen, then you shall be very happy of where I am taking this story. Also. Please comment: do you want long chapters and a longer waiting time to update? Or shorter waiting time and short chapters?**


	3. They Are Not All So Bad

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am deeply sorry for such a late update. For the sake of the story moving forward there is a time jump in this chapter. Also, Sapphira has two legs, and Emma is no longer living with her parents. Regina and Emma share custody of Henry and their arrangement is that they each get Henry one week.

* * *

**_Ch. 3_**

**_Present Time Storybrooke_**

It's been about a month since they got back from rescuing Henry. No, it wasn't easy to get through Pan and the lost boys. The secret to Neverland was belief. The hardest part of the whole adventure was to get through their own dark sides and believe in each other while having to rely in one another. Since belief comes from within, they had to figure out their own "center" and use that to their advantages. Emma was a lost girl. As sad as that was it provided her with a big strength—independence. Knowing this allowed her to open herself up, mentally and also romantically. Before going back to Storybrooke, Emma asked the rest of the crew of the "Avengers" if Sapphira could come back with them. At first everyone, especially Regina, refused. Then slowly, and perhaps thanks to Henry, they agreed. Henry had a keen to accept magical/story characters. "How cool would it be to hang out with a mermaid?" Henry asked all of them. After all they've been through how could they deny this, his, request?

Something more than friendship transpired between Emma and Sapphira. Back in Storybrooke, the mermaid's long beautiful blue fin transformed into two long pale legs. This world wasn't meant for such creatures. Emma suspected that Gold had something to do with Sapphira being able to walk. She didn't dwell on it that much though because she was just happy to see how happy Sapphira really was. While Emma was happy, no one else found this relationship to be working. It seemed like the more people disapproved, and to be honest yes almost everyone disapproved of their relationship, the more Emma wanted to be with Sapphira. Why? No one knew.

"You guys don't know her like I do!" Emma stated.

"Oh really? Because you know her so well." Hook spitted with sarcasm.

"You just want to get in my pants. That's why you don't approve."

"Actually no, love. I worry, and distrust that treacherous snag. I really care about you and that young lad."

"Don't bring Henry into this."

"Emma, he has a point. If she hurts you, you won't be the only one affected." Snow defended.

Emma had had enough of it. She had heard the same discussion one too many times. In fact it seemed like the conversation occurred at least twice a week ever since their return from Neverland. Therefore she hung out less with her parents. Actually she barely hung out with the residents of Storybrooke anymore. Her time was divided between Henry, Sapphira, and the occasional time she had with everyone who wanted to chew her out; oh and how could she forget the dear Mayor, and her damn paperwork.

Emma just wanted some peace and quiet so she decided to go have some coffee and donuts, talk about stereotypes. "Hey Ems!" _So much for peace and quiet_.

"Hiii Ruby." Emma dragged out the "hi" as a means to sound annoyed and to demonstrate she just wanted to be left alone.

"Well someone is not in the greatest of moods; I guess I'll just leave you alone then."

"No wait, I'm sorry Rubes." Emma sighed. After all Ruby hadn't been as mean as everyone else, "I'm just… tired.

"Tired of everyone telling me what to do, I finally found someone who I want to spend my time with and what do they tell me?" The blonde asked rhetorically.

"Oh! This is about Sapphira? How are you two doing anyways?"

"Besides everyone telling me I should break up with her, I think we are doing fine."

"I haven't seen you two out here in awhile."

"Hm, well she's learning how to cook. We've been out hiking a couple of times as well, she likes walking but she also misses swimming so she's been out by the beach. And truth be told, we are getting tired of hearing all the gossips and murmurs around town."

"Understandable. Anyways, you came here for a reason. What can I get you Emma?"

~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Sapphira and Emma sat on the couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger's Tide. They had spent at least one day a week watching Disney movies to criticize all the inaccuracy.

"Well at least that mermaid isn't so bad, right?" Asked Emma.

"I suppose some mermaids are vicious," Sapphira remarked. Noticing how Emma raised her eyebrow. "Yes, most of them are OK? But look, at the end they fell in love. Besides she was actually never bad," she leaned closer to Emma until her mouth was a breath away from Emma's

"Just like me," Sapphira whispered before closing the distance. Emma kissed her back, with a slow yet passionate pace. Sapphira swung her leg on top of Emma, straddling her. The kiss turned into a hot make out session, both of them grinding merciless into each other. Emma groaned when she felt a hand fondling her breast. Just as she was about to return the favor her phone starts ringing. The imperial march resonating in the living room, and that could only mean one person.

"Don't answer it," Sapphira told the blonde.

"I won't…," she responded. A kiss later the blonde thought better, "no wait. I have to." As she tried to reach her phone she gently shoved the mermaid off of her. Sapphira sighed, clearly disappointed and angry.

"Sheriff Swan. What do you need Regina?" not even bothering to wait to see who it was. "Oh, Henry! Is everything okay? Why are you using your mom's phone?

"OK. I'll be right over. No, I'm not busy. I'd love to have dinner with you and your mom. Yep, It'll be fun. OK. See you there kid." Emma ended the call and turn to see her girlfriend. Sapphira looked ready to kill someone. The blonde ignored the glare and announced, "That was Henry, Regina and him are inviting me over for dinner. So, I'll see you later?"

They both walked towards the door, Emma leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Sapphira showed her displeasure by biting Emma's lower lip. She was sure she drew some blood but didn't bother to ask Emma if she was alright. "OW!" Emma took a step back to inspect her lip under the light and Sapphira closed the door on her face.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Sapphira heard Emma outside their apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Emma parked her yellow bug outside the mansion. She checked herself in the mirror. Emma fixed her hair, her smudged eyeliner, and her _fucking_ busted lip. _Was that really necessary? _What had caused Sapphira's outrage? She'll ask later. For now her main priority was Henry—_and Regina_,she thought. Emma hadn't noticed that Regina observed her from the kitchen's window.

**Inside the Mansion**

"Henry, have you set the table yet? Miss Swan won't be long now."

"Yeah mom!" Henry yelled from the other room.

_Emma looks a bit uneasy. _

"Want me to help you with the pie mom? You look distracted." Henry asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

If Henry would have taken two seconds longer, Regina would have possibly cut herself with the knife she was holding. Looking down at the pie she responded, "No dear, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Can you take out the juice and set it on the table?" Regina finished cutting the pie into pieces and left it on the island ready for dessert. She took off her apron and walked towards the door. Emma knocked and a second later was greeted by Regina's immaculate self.

"Hi"

Regina noticed Emma's busted lip, disgust filled her but she schooled her features and gave the biggest smile she could afford, "Hello Miss Swan. Nice of you to join us, please come in."

Regina opened the door wider and moved to the side waiting for Emma to walk in. As she walked in Emma noticed, _is Regina checking out my butt?_ "Thanks for the invite—"

"Emma!" Henry ran towards his biological mom. He crashed into her, wrapping his tiny arms around her waist.

"Henry!"

"Alright children, shall we move this party to the dining room" Even if she wanted to scold Emma and Henry, her voice sounding nothing but playful, betraying her 'real' intention. Regina had stopped denying how much she truly enjoyed their dinners as a family.

Thankfully dinner went well, as well as possible anyways. Some death glares thrown in there whenever Emma would discuss Sapphira, or whenever Regina would blatantly insult pretty much anyone in Storybrooke.

"Would anyone care for some pie?" asked Regina. Henry and Emma were deep in conversation. Regina heard something about playing softball every Sunday morning. They both immediately stopped their conversation and nodded quite enthusiastically. In that moment, Regina was reminded of how alike mother and son were.

In mere seconds the whole pie was gone. "Goodness Regina, that was delicious!" Emma expressed.

"Yeah, mom. Possibly the best yet."

The reviews made her blush. "I am glad you both liked it. Henry why don't you say good night to your mother and go get ready for bed?"

"Wait, can't I just play some video games with Emma before I go to bed?" After seeing Regina's glare he didn't ask again instead he went to hug his mother and ran upstairs, " 'Night Emma."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Sensing it was time to go Emma added, "No seriously Regina, dinner was great. Thank you."

"It was no trouble at all, Henry wanted you here." Who was she kidding? Of course, Regina also wanted her there. Regina hated the amount of time the blonde would spend with that tramp mermaid.

Regina got up and went to the cabinet; she opened the doors and hesitated. "Wine, or something stronger, whiskey maybe?"

"Uh—I think whiskey would be perfect, thanks."

Regina grabbed two tumblers.

They both made their way into Regina's study. Once both inside Regina set down her tumbler on a fancy drink coaster she had for the coffee table and Emma let her body drop rather ungracefully on the lover's seat.

"Is everything alright dear?" Regina's eyes zeroed in on the busted lip.

Emma followed her gaze and realized what Regina was really asking. "My lip you mean? Yeah everything is fine, I-uhh—well actually, what happened was," _Did she really want to tell Regina the truth?_ After mere seconds Regina raised her eyebrow still expecting an answer, "so Sapphira got mad at me and—"

"Did she hit you?" Regina interrupted, "Emma if she did, I can have her arrested. I will tell your father to lock up that sneazy—"

"No. NO! That is not what I mean at all, Jesus, let me speak. Wait, did you just call me Emma?"

"I," the brunette stammered, "I, well answer the question already."

"Anyways, she wasn't all too happy I sort of, kind of, left her alone on date night."

"That is still no reason for you to have a bleeding lip, Miss Swan." Regina attempted to glare at the blonde, but she still cannot shake the feeling of worry over Emma Swan. _How dare that mermaid hurt the mother of her child?_

"Why Miss Mills are you worried about me? That's so sweet of you," Emma said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

The words slipped her mouth before Regina could stop herself, "Of course I am!" At the immediate reaction from Regina, Emma couldn't help the gigantic grin that now decorated her face. Regina wanted to get rid of that smirk. In the end she couldn't help my smile cheekily at Emma.

Emma rose from her spot. She turned to the coffee table next to the sofa to place her empty tumbler. As soon as she left it, she took a step forward and never noticed that Regina also stood up with her. They both collided into each other.

"What the?" Both females almost fell on top of the lover's seat. Emma's strength took over and they both just grabbed onto each other before an incident could occur.

"I am so sorry."

"No, I am terribly sorry Miss Swan. It is my fault." Both of them were so close to each other, they could feel the shallow breaths of one another. It would just take mere centimeters and they would both be kissing.

_Is Regina leaning in? Wait, no. This can't happen. _Emma stepped to the side, her arms lingering on Regina's.

"I have to go now, Regina." She let go of the brunette turned around and walked towards the door.

Regina let out a shaky breath, "Wait, Em—Miss Swan. Would you care for some coffee tomorrow morning?"

Emma turned around. She tucked her hair behind her ear before smiling, "Yeah sure. That seems nice."

"Until tomorrow then."

"See ya."

Regina could still feel the butterflies, as she eased herself onto her bed. As she stepped into dream land, the smile that adorned her face never left.

~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

Regina had waited 15 minutes already. She walked in at Granny's at 8am exactly, knowing that Emma's coffee break started at exactly 8:05. Regina sat in her usual booth and waited. The blonde was nowhere to be seen, so she asked Ruby Lucas for a vanilla latte with two pumps of sugar.

8:30 Regina sent a text. "Miss Swan where are you? You were supposed to meet me for coffee?" No reply.

8:45 "Miss Swan I am leaving. Do not even bother to show up."

9:00 Regina was about to send another text message asking the sheriff if she was 'ok', but decided to go find out instead.

Two cups of coffee later and Regina left. She didn't bother to take her car instead she walked to the Sheriff's station.

"Miss Sw—David?"

"Good morning Regina. What can I do for you?" asked David, as he kicked both his feet of the desk.

Regina took a moment to compose herself, she stretched out the front of her black leather jacket before asking, "Where is your daughter?"

"Emma didn't show up today. She called me early and asked if I could take her morning shift. Why is something wrong?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. The sheriff was supposed to meet me at Granny's for some coffee and she didn't show up," Regina sounded concerned. There was no anger laced behind her words, but rather filled with worry and a hint of disappointment.

"I can try calling her and see if everything is fine," David grabbed his phone. Regina could hear Emma's voicemail, "She didn't answer her cell. I'm sure she is fine. Maybe she is just having some private time with Sapphira."

Regina almost gagged at the implication. David saw her discomfort, "But maybe we should just check on her. You know, Regina, I really don't like Sapphira either."

"I don't trust that rotten fish at all."

Regina drove her Mercedes, and David took the sheriff's crown vic to Emma's apartment.

As they approached the blonde's apartment, Regina and David discussed if it were best to just break down the door and go in.

**Inside Emma's Apartment**

"Wh—what happened?" asked a very grouchy and sleepy Emma. She attempted to wipe away the signs of the heavy sleep in her eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Apparently you had a late night last night," Sapphira replied in an overly sweet tone, with a clear hint of sarcasm.

"Oh shit! What time is it? I was supposed to meet…"

*knock knock*

Sapphira opened the door before Emma had time to even move. A very angry Regina steped in and demanded, "Where is Emma?"

"Sapphira, where is Emma?" a not-so-calmed David asked as well.

"I am right here. What is going on?"

David and Regina were about to reply, but Sapphira intercepted ready with an explanation, "Emma, sweetie. There's something I gotta tell ya," the tone she used disgusted both David and Regina, _what the hell is that accent. _Sapphira's voice once again overly sweet, "Since you got home late last night, I wanted to give you some time to rest and I wanted to spend time with you this morning, so I called David and sort-of-used-your-voice-to-call-in-sick-pretending -I-was-you." The last part was barely understandable.

"You what?"

"That wasn't Emma?" David asked, clearly concerned and too confused to ask for any further explanations.

"Where is my phone, Sapphira?"

David and Regina just sat in the sidelines witnessing Emma and Sapphira have a very loud argument. Apparently Sapphira had learned a neat trick from a Sea Witch on how to imitate someone's voice. Emma knew that there was something else going on. _There's no way I slept that much, _but Emma didn't want to think about it any further. She felt drugged, confused, and incredibly betrayed.

"I'm leaving!"

"No wait, Emma please don't go. Please babe, just think about it."

"Don't call me babe, and I don't want to think about it. How could you? What is wrong with you?" Emma grabbed her keys. David and Regina made their way to the door.

Once outside David and Regina felt safe to breathe again. "Emma, I'll drive you to Mary Margaret's," David started to offer just as he got a call. "This can wait," signaling to his phone, "I'll take you home first."

"No, David. It's fine; you go do _our_ work since clearly I had no choice but to stay at home today,"

"Miss Swan, I can take you. It's obvious that you are in no state to drive."

"Thank you, Regina. I still feel very groggy."

David left with the crown vic with flashing lights and the siren on. Emma and Regina took their time getting inside the Mercedes Benz. Once inside Regina had no idea what to say, and Emma was too exhausted to even gather up the strength to talk.

_Well this is just lovely, _thought Emma. Regina hadn't even made it to the corner when she noticed that the blonde was once again in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review. **

**H**


End file.
